An Unexpected Blessing
by PrincessVegeta7
Summary: Goku didn't leave with Uub but instead stays with chichi. However, he continues to train which results in yet another argument between the couple. The Argument soon leads to a night of passion... REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! But this story is inspired by XOXOserenityXOXO**

The sun rose from the night sky covering the green lands with it bright rays. The chirping of birds could be heard throughout the house of the Son's. The rays of the sun pierced through the window of their rooms.

Chi-Chi groaned reaching her hand for that special someone in bed but it fell flat on the blanket. Her head shot up, "Goku?" She asked groggily but he was nowhere to be found.

She sighed letting her head fall back onto the pillow. She couldn't find sleep and stood up while dressing in her pink Kimono along with her boots. She put her hair up in a neat bun.

She sighed while looking at herself in the mirror and shook her head. Let's get to work…She thought and went on to clean the house.

It was quiet and only her humming was heard as she cleaned up and went to the kitchen. She put the kettle with tee and sat down at the dinner table. She let her thoughts wander around as she waited for the tea to brew.

Since the tournament she thought Goku would lay off on the training and spend more time with her and for a while he did. They both spent a large amount of time together going on picnics just the two of them or with the whole family. Gohan and Goten were thrilled to have their father back.

However this eventually went back to normal and Gohan moved away to college eventually graduating and marrying the love of his life, Videl Satan. Together they had a beautiful and fiery daughter who was now their first grandchild. Chichi couldn't have been so happier; she had a grandchild. And unfortunately Goku had recently picked up his habit again. Something just never changed. He would trained daily for hours from the mourning to sometimes late in the afternoon.

He would take Goten sometimes but even he didn't train so much but was mostly out on dates with city girls or hanging out with his friends, so Goku would just go train with Vegeta. She was basically alone most of the time and she felt like she was no longer needed by any of her children or her husband. Gohan is smart and successful and has a family of his own to take care of.

She hardly saw him anymore. Chichi hardly saw Goten either even though he is still living with her. She almost wished that they were still kids; at least she would have something more to do than cleaning the house.

That's all she's good for these days. She missed feeling wanted.

Her thoughts wondered to a baby. Oh how she missed those times and it made her want to have another one but thought against it. She's too old and that sounds kind of ridiculous. Honestly a woman of her age baring a child!

She misses those old days when Goku was home more before Radditz came into the picture.

What was it that she did wrong? Was she too old or what? Did he still love her? And if he did, why doesn't he spend time with her?

She snapped out her thoughts when the kettle screamed. She pulled it off from the stove and pulled out a cup. She slowly poured the tea into the cup and sat down once again at the table while sipping her tea gently.

Maybe I am too old for him…She thought and felt herself tear up. But she shook her head swallowing the lump in her throat along with the tears. She took another sip of her tea while looking out at the mid-day sun. "Better put up the washing" She said and took one final sip of her tea. She put it in the sink and went to put the washing.

* * *

Clashing of fists were heard throughout the desert area. Two of earth's strongest warriors were battling it out, clashing with enormous power. They both landed somewhat out of breath. They both had smirks on their faces and adrenaline coursed through their veins.

"Wow Vegeta, you almost beat me. Almost" The one with the crazy hair said chuckling. The other figure smirked, "Let's see about that almost Kakkarot" He said and flew up cupping his hands.

Goku looked up at Vegeta , "You've got to be kidding me" He mumbled. Vegeta began to charge his Ki into the blast and Goku also began to make his own attack.

"KA…ME…""FINAL…""HA…ME…""FLASH!""HA!" They both yelled and countered each other. The energy clashed trying to overpower the other and electricity started to build up. Both Sayians clenched their teeth as they pushed all their powers into the blast and it exploded sending them flying back.

When the light cleared, they were both panting for air, "That…was a…good spar…Vegeta" Goku said between breaths and Vegeta grunted. "I got rid of that almost" He said smirking to himself.

Goku chuckled, "See you tomorrow?" He asked and his stomach growled.

Vegeta shook his head smirking, "Whatever Kakkarot" He said and blasted off. Goku's stomach growled once again and he laughed, "Alright let's go" He said and also blasted off.

* * *

Chi-Chi was currently preparing dinner. She was half way through preparing it when Goten came in on the phone.

"Tomorrow? Sure that sounds great! I'll see you then!" He exclaimed and hung up. "Hey mom" He said smiling.

"Goten" She said and Goten stopped in his tracks. Oh he knew that tone. His mother was upset and it usually didn't end well. He gulped and sat down by the table. "So mom…can I sleep at Trunks tonight?" He asked and she nodded. "Go ahead" She said nonchalantly and he smiled brightly as she said this.

"Bye mom!" He said cheerfully, "Oh bye dad!" He said again and the door closed. "Bye!" Goku said. He came into the kitchen to see Chi-Chi with her arms crossed over her body looking angrily at him, he gulped.

"Goku, I've put up with this long enough" She said loudly. "You train each and every day and I'm sick of it! If there was an excuse for training I would understand but there hasn't been a threat for ten years! And all you do is train! You don't even spend more time with me anymore!" She screeched and Goku stood there clueless.

"Oh…I'm sorry Chi-Chi" He said with a small smile trying to cheer her up. She shook her head, 'He'll never change' She thought as tears welled up in the corner of her eyes.

Goku ran after her but when he wanted to open the door it was locked, "Come on Chi-Chi, open the door please" He said but only silence and sobbing could be heard. He pleaded more but nothing. "Chi-Chi Honey I'm sorry. Look I know I don't always do or say the things you want and I train a lot but that doesn't mean that I don't love you! I train so I can protect the one's I love and your definitely one of them" Goku said.

She opened the door her eyes full of tears and looked at Goku.

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! But this story is inspired by XOXOserenityXOXO**

**LEMON! Brought to you by XOXOserenityXOXO**

"Oh Goku do you really mean that?" Chichi asked all misty eyed as she stared at Goku. She almost couldn't believe what she was hearing. I was kind of hard to believe that he really loved her because he wasn't good at showing it.

"Of course I do Chichi!" He stared at her as if she had two heads or something. How could she not believe that he loved her?

Tears shown in Chichi's eyes as she was finally convinced of her goofy yet forgetful husband's true feelings for her.

"Come here", Goku said as he walked up to her and pulled her into a tight hug. Chichi slowly brought her arms up to his neck and buried her face into his chest and sobbed out of pure bliss and happiness.

"G-ku I-Im s…sorry I ever do-", But she was interrupted as he soon brought his face down to hers in a soft yet tender kiss. She moaned into the kiss as he ran his large hands up and down her waist. She was still so beautiful….

"Do you believe me now?" He asked as he pulled away and looked down at her. "Yes", she said breathlessly as she smiled shyly up at him. She felt like a teenager all over again especially with the way he was looking at her.

Oh my Dende! He hasn't looked at me like that since the day he was brought back to life all those years ago. But he still looks so handsome while I now look old….

Goku frowned slightly; he was sensing her negative thoughts. "Chichi you're not old, You're still beautiful to me", he smiled sweetly at her.

"Goku!" Chichi gasped. She had never seen Goku act so romantic, it was almost mind boggling!

"Oh my!" she gasped again and looked down. She could see that was a bulge in Goku's gi pants. Goku blushed at this and rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

"Hehe sorry about that" he said.  
"It's okay", she said she embraced him, again.

Goku wrapped his arms around Chichi again and said, "It's been so long Chichi, I would really like to make up for lost time, If you would give me a chance", he said with such determination in his voice.

"There's nothing else I'd rather do Goku"

They slowly undressed each other while giving the other sweet and tender kisses until they were both completely n***.

Chichi gazed up at Goku's large and sculptured chest and ran her small hands up and down his abdomen until she came to his large manhood. She slowly ran her hand up and down his shaft causing Goku to shudder at her touch.

"Chichi", he gripped her small shoulders as she anticipated her next move. "You like that don't you?" she replied seductively to his reaction.

She then brought his tip into her mouth and began sucking slowly and gently. She used her right hand to lightly pump his base while bringing her other hand to grip his backside.

"OOOOHHHH!" Goku groaned loudly at this. Chichi smirked to herself. She should tell that he was going to come. But suddenly she pulled away from and stopped her actions. Goku gasped at this.  
"Chichi?" he said confused. "What's wrong?"

Chichi ran her hand through her raven hair. "I don't want this to be rushed"  
"Can we take it slow?" She said she wrapped her around his large neck.

"Of course sweet heart", he said as he kissed her and brought her over to their bed. He laid her down and slowly entered her.

She was already moist from her "actions" actions him earlier; resulting him to enter her easily. Chichi took in a sharp breath as he entered her.

He began going in and out "her" hard and SLOW savoring and enjoying the wet and slick feeling of being inside "her", the love of his life, the fiery yet kind woman whom everyone always mistook for a loud and harping wife.

This same woman who bore him two beautiful and strong sons and who was also the grandmother to his first and only grandchild. Her name was Chichi Son.

"A...Ahh" she moaned softly as "he" continued to slowly pump in and out of her wet opening. She gripped his wild and crazy hair and shut her eyes closed as she savored and enjoyed feeling from within and out of being. Oh Dende! How she missed this so much! How she had missed her husband so much!

Sure he had been back for several years, ten to be exact since the defeated of Majin Buu. However although he was physically here, he wasn't emotional here for her. He had been too busy training with Vegeta that he almost completely ignored her. Soon everyone just drifted apart and then she was alone but now after tonight she felt that they would be a family again.

They moaned each other names into the night as they continued to make sweet and tender love to each other in the warmth and comfort of each other's arms.

This was without a doubt the most sweetest and wonderful part of their relationship and for the first time in a long time, Chichi didn't feel alone anymore.

However what neither of them knew was that a wonderful and an unexpected blessing was awaiting them sometime in the near future. One must wonder what "it" is…

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! But this story is inspired by XOXOserenityXOXO**

The sun rose once again from the darkness of the night and settled in the sky above Mt. Poaz. The rays shone through the windows of the Son's house. Chi-Chi slowly woke up and smiled. It had been a few weeks after the wonderful night she and Goku made their love for each other and she couldn't be happier.

Her eyes lids started to flutter open and saw Goku lying next to her, asleep. He looks so handsome when he's asleep. Chi-Chi thought. She reached up and head down on Goku's muscular chest while inhaling his scent.

Goku woke up feeling something lying on his chest and smiled seeing Chi-Chi laying her head down on his chest. He moves and wraps his arm around her small figure and pulled her towards her.

Chichi looks up at Goku and smiled. "Morning" she said still somewhat asleep.

"Morning Honey" Goku said and they kissed lightly. They broke and Chichi's eyes widened as she abruptly got up and ran to the bathroom to throw up.

"Chichi!" Goku yelled running after her.

Chichi quickly washed her face with a cold damp cloth feeling sick. "Honey? Are you okay?" Goku asked his voice full of concern.

Chichi opened the door and nodded. "I'm fine. I probably picked up a bug that's running around. Nothing that a few medical herbs won't fix, don't worry" She said reassuring and Goku nodded still looking concerned.

Chichi got dressed; put her hair in a neat bun and went to the kitchen to brews herself some tea. Not long after that Goku joined her with a growled from his stomach. He smiled sheepishly, while rubbing the back of his head.

"Man, I'm starving" he said and Chichi rolled her eyes. "Just wait a few, breakfast should be ready soon". She said and Goku beamed.

"Thanks Chichi!" He said as she began to make breakfast. Not long and Goku' stomach growled again but the food was ready. He dug in like usual, not thinking of manners while Chichi just shook her head. Oh Goku. She thought.

"Is there anything you'd like to do today?" Goku asked during breakfast. Chichi took a sip of her tea and smiled back at Goku.

"I'm fine Honey. Look why don't you hang out with Goten today while I head to the Briefs. Me and Bulma haven't spoken in a while" She said and Goku nodded.

"Okay sure!" Goku replied cheerfully.

* * *

**At the Briefs Residence**

"Hi Bulma" Chichi said as Bulma opened the door. "Hi Chichi! Come on in" Bulma said and closed the door behind Chichi.

"Why don't you go sit while I put on some tea?""Sure" Chichi said and sat down by the table. After Bulma put up the tea she came and sat down with Chichi. "So how are things going?" Chichi asked. "Well as busy as always but Trunks is a great help, other than his father." Bulma said and smiled.

"How is Trunks?" Chichi asked. "He's busy being president, but otherwise I think he's happy. The company sure has grown a lot since he's been concentrating more on his work." Bulma said. "I just wish a certain Saiyan Prince will concentrate more on his duties than training. I swear that man will kill himself someday in all his training." Bulma said and they both giggled.

Bulma stood up and went to pour some tea in for them. "So how are things between you and Goku?" Bulma asked while pouring in the tea.

"Everything's going well. I'm happier than I was in a long time, since Buu was defeated." Chichi said and Bulma placed a cup in front of Chi-chi. "He's been spending more time with me, but still keeps up his training." Chichi sighed. "What are you gonna do, it's in their blood" Chichi said and Bulma nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad to hear things are going well" Bulma said and Chichi nodded. Chichi's eyes widened and she stormed off towards the bathroom throwing up. Bulma was quickly by the door, "Are you okay Chi?" Bulma asked and Chichi nodded.

"Yeah, I've been sick for a few days now. I think I could have a stomach virus or something" Chichi said and sat down by the table again. "Mmm, I don't know Chi. How long ago did you and Goku have sex?" She asked all of the sudden.

"Uhm…a few weeks ago, why?" Chichi asked and Bulma sat down next to her. "I don't know maybe you're pregnant" Bulma said and Chichi's eyes widened.

"No! I'm not pregnant I'm too old! Besides I don't think it's even possible for me to have another baby" Chichi said and sighed "I'm not as young as I used to be Bulma."

Bulma smiled, "You'll be surprised. A lot of older woman are getting pregnant nowadays" She said.

"I would have loved to have another baby and I've even thought about it around the time that Goku returned from being dead when Goten was a little boy. But let's face it Bulma the thought of me being pregnant again would be utterly ridiculous!'' Chichi said.

"Oh Chichi, what is so wrong with being pregnant at your age? It's no big deal" Bulma says waving her hand.

"I know but what will people think? What would Goku think? And what about Goten? Do you think he wo-''

"Chichi just go to your doctor and see if you're pregnant or not before you start worrying about what other people would think" Bulma said putting a hand on Chichi's shoulder

Chichi let out a heavy sigh, "Alright maybe you're right. I'll go see my doctor tomorrow" Chichi said taking a sip of her tea.

"Of course I am", Bulma smirked.

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! But this story is inspired by XOXOserenityXOXO**

It was early morning when ChiChi ran to the bathroom once again to throw up. She groaned and cleaned herself up.

Her mind wandered while she dressed and went to the kitchen. She brewed some tea and sat down at the table in deep thought.

She was currently debating with herself. She was conflicted. Sure she wanted another baby but she's much too old for having one. Even if she did how would Goten take it? Would a teenager like him want to deal with another baby?

With Goten being an active teenager in High School, going out on dates and hanging out or chilling with his friends. She didn't think he would want another sibling. It might tear them further apart and the thought made her uneasy.

But Goten was born around the time Gohan was a teenager and took it quite well. The again Gohan and Goten are completely different.

Gohan was more mature and smarter. Goten on the other hand is a bit laid back like his father

It doesn't matter! Maybe I'm not even pregnant, but I'd better go to the doctor. Even though I might not be pregnant, I need to get something for this stomach flu.

* * *

Chichi soon arrived at the doctor. "Why don't you sit down? So tell me what's wrong" The doctor asked taking his own seat.

"Well it's been a while and I haven't been feeling well lately." Chichi said.

She didn't want to tell the doctor that she might be pregnant. She fears that he might laugh at her believing that she thinks she's pregnant at her age. A woman of 52 shouldn't be able to get pregnant.

"I see. Have you been sexually active lately? And when have you been feeling sick?" He asked knowing what her age is and Chichi felt her face heat up.

"W-well um y-yes-s a-and a-about a week ago" Chichi stuttered utterly embarrassed.

"Alright, can you please lay on the bed for me?" The doctor asked and Chichi nodded quickly. The doctor checked her stomach a few times and then nodded.

"I'm going to take a blood sample to be certain." He said and Chichi sat up. "How long will the tests take?" She asked and he smiled at her.

"The test usually takes about 48 hours but with our new technology it will only take about 30 minutes." The doctor said.

"So you can just lie down and relax while I run them quickly" He said and exited the room leaving Chichi with her own thoughts once again.

* * *

When the test was done the Doctor came into the room. Chichi's head shot to his face of shock.

"What's wrong Doctor?" Chichi asked. He gave a laugh of surprise, "I didn't think it was possible for a woman of your age…but you're Pregnant. Congratulations!" He said happily.

Chichi was shocked, "Pregnant?! Oh Dende!" Chichi exclaimed. So Bulma was right. She thought. Damn that woman knows too much for her own good sometimes.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she realized the doctor was still in the room. "Oh sorry! Thank you so much!" Chichi said and he nodded.

Chichi exited the room and her thoughts took over.

Pregnant! I really can't believe it! Another Baby to love and to hold. It's like a miracle. But what would Goku or the boys think? Would they be happy about it? Would they be upset?

Chichi took a deep breath. It's no use stressing yourself out about it. You'll just have to take it one thing at a time, after all you have a baby to think of. She thought.

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! But this story is inspired by XOXOserenityXOXO**

After hearing that she was pregnant Chichi left the doctor's office and headed home. She was deep in thought on the way.

How will Goku react? Or Goten? Would they be happy? Chichi thought.

She stopped right in front of their house. Chichi took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Goku?" her voice echoed throughout the house but she got no reply.

She sighed, "Looks like I'll have to prepare dinner. Better make sure there's enough because Gohan's coming too" She said and looked down at her abdomen.

"I'll tell them after dinner…" She trailed off and started to prepare dinner.

It wasn't long till Goku and Goten's laughter was heard outside. Chichi took a deep breath and put the last plate of food on the table.

"Hey Chi! Mmm, dinner smells great!" Goku said with his Son smile. "Hey Mom" Goten greeted and Chichi smiled.

"Hi Boys, go wash up before you eat" Chichi said and the 2 saiyans pouted. "Aww but Chichi-" Chichi narrowed her eyes at Goku and they quickly scurried off.

Goha, Videl and Pan soon arrived and Pan ran into her Grandmother's arms. "Grandma!" She said and Chichi smiled.

"Hi Pan, how's my little girl doing?" She asked and Pan smiled. "Good grandma!" She said and Chichi put her down.

"Hi Mom""Hi Chichi" Gohan and Videl greeted. Videl hugged her mother-in-law.

"Gohan! Videl! It's good to see you!" Goku exclaimed and yelped when Pan tackled him.

"Grandpa!" Pan shouted. Goku laughed and ruffled her hair, "Hi Pan" He said and stood up with his Granddaughter in his arms.

"How have you been?" Goku asked and Pan smiled, "I've been training everyday Grandpa!" She said with pride.

Goku laughed, "That's great Pan! I wish Goten was as enthusiastic about training as his niece" Goku said and Goten shrugged while laughing nervously.

"Ph HI Gohan" Goten said quickly covering up.

"Hi dad. Hey Goten" Gohan said. "Hey Bro" Goten said and nudged his bother. Gohan smiled and ruffled Goten's hair getting a growl from him.

"Do you have to do that? I just did my hair!" He said and everyone laughed at him making him blush.

Chichi smiled, "Well, you better dig in before the food get's cold" Chichi said changing the subject. They fell in before she could even blink.

They laughed and talked happily while they enjoyed their meal, all except Chichi who wasn't hungry. All that that was eating was her nerves.

"The foods great Mom!" Gohan complemented while Goten just nodded eating his food.

"Yeah Chi! It's great!" Goku said in between his bites but saw Chichi wasn't eating.

"Chichi? What's wrong Honey? Aren't you hungry?" Goku asked swallowing his food. "Yeah Mom you haven't even touched your food" Gohan said.

Chichi cleared her throat, "Um I have to tell you all something" She said.

They looked up innocently at her and some of them stopped eating. "I'm pregnant" Chichi said and everyone stopped and there was a long silence.

"What?" Goten asked shocked and confused.

Goku on the other hand had a huge smile on his face and the next thing Chichi new she was spun in the air. "That's fantastic news!" He said and cheered.

Chichi smiled and Goku sat her down. "I'm going to be a brother?" Goten asked still full of confusion and shock.

Gohan looked disbelievingly at his mother, "Are you sure Mother? You're like 52 years old" Gohan said.

Goku and Chichi looked at Gohan. Chichi smiled, "Actually, it is possible for older woman to have babies. Bulma told me so" Chichi said.

Videl smiled, "Well that's wonderful Chichi! I'm going to have a sister in law!" She said.

"Yay! I'm going to have a niece!" Pan said and Goku smiled.

He hugged Chichi once more, "Kami I love you Chichi! It's great we're going to have another Baby!" He said but saw Chichi frown.

"What's wrong Honey?" He asked and Chichi looked down.

"Well I've been feeling quite lonely for a while up until the night Goku and I um…" She trailed off.

Everyone blushed except a confused Pan.

Goten shifted uncomfortably. "Okay Mom, Please spare me the details" He said full of embarrassment.

"But what do you all think of this?" Chichi asked and everyone smiled. "I think it's great Mom, but how do you feel?" Gohan asked.

"I wanted to have another Baby because it felt as if we were all drifted apart. Gohan, you have your own family to take care of and Goten you are in school. I felt as if I wasn't needed much anymore but with a new Baby I would feel wanted again" Chichi said, looking down.

"Don't be sad Grandma" Pan said and put a hand on her leg. Chichi smiled at Pan.

"Yeah Mom, you'll always be needed by us" Goten said and Gohan nodded. "Goten's right you're always wanted in the family" He said.

Tears started to weld up in her eyes, really?" She asked and sniffed. "Of course Chichi and don't you ever feel unwanted again" Goku said and hugged her.

Chichi smiled while a few tears slipped from her eyes, "Thank you" she said and everyone smiled.

**Review!**


End file.
